Don't take my sunshine away
by Light Winchester
Summary: Dicen que las pesadillas habitan en la oscuridad de la noche. Pero también que cuando la noche se pone más obscura, es porque pronto saldrá el sol. [Este fic participa en el reto: Cumplir la petición del foro Cannon Island. Intercambio para mi bella Iseki]
1. He's gone

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera pues... mejor me abstengo(?. FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este fic participa en el reto: Cumplir la petición del foro Cannon Island.

La canción es: You are my sunshine - Johnny Cash.

 **Advertencias:** Ya que al parecer no debo reiterar mis "discursos de políticos", no advertiré nada. Podrán notar los errores por su cuenta(?.

 **Notas de Autora:** Iseeeeee *hearts* mi mamá gallina, esto no es digno de ti. No leas, POR FAVOR NO LEAS, me avergüenza. Este fic nació como un OS bien hurt/confort, pero mi horrible suerte con la tecnología quiso que mi lap se fuera a dormir con lo peces y debiera reescribir en menos de dos horas... ¡explícame cómo es que he cambiado toda la trama! xD

Antes que nada: NO, NO DEJARÉ A JUVIA ASÍ. Todo tiene una explicación lógica que ¡Oye! tú conoces bien, Ise 7u7

Este fic será una serie de no más de tres drabbles, espero eso no te incomode. Y bueno, apesta, pero me niego a no cumplir contigo. Gracias por la hermosa persona que eres y por el cariño.

 **Don't take away my sunshine away.**

—He's gone—

.

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray."_

.

.

 _No._

Él dijo que no.

Te quedas ahí, observando cómo se aleja. Observas su ancha espalda y reprimes el deseo de correr detrás de él y abrazarlo con fuerza, aprisionándolo entre tus brazos para siempre y así jamás tener que verlo partir.

Continúa andando, no mira atrás. Se aleja de ti y a cada paso que da en dirección contraria a la que te encuentras, puedes sentir que un abismo se forma y va ganando tamaño entre los dos.

 _«¿Por qué?_ »

¿Por qué no dijo que sí? ¿Por qué él tampoco ha podido aceptarte? ¡Se supone que el sería diferente!

 _«Por favor, quédese.»_

 _«Por favor no deje a Juvia.»_

Deseas gritarle, suplicar que no te abandone y que te brinde una última oportunidad —una oportunidad para ser mejor, una última oportunidad para _amarlo_ —, pero no puedes.

Tu garganta duele y tu voz se ahoga entre los sollozos que hacen temblar tu frágil cuerpo. Porque sí, así te sientes: frágil y desprotegida; sin sus fuertes brazos para protegerte y sin su cálida sonrisa para darte valor.

— _Lo siento Juvia, no quiero estar contigo._

Sus palabras no dejan de repetirse dentro de tu cabeza. Su voz resuena como un interminable y violento eco, golpeando fuerte y evitando que cualquier pensamiento coherente logre hacerse paso por tu mente.

Duele; duele como nunca nada había dolido antes, excepto quizá, su muerte.

Su imagen se hace cada vez más distante, su figura se difumina y no sabes si es a causa de las lágrimas que no dejan de brotar o porque tu cuerpo se rinde poco a poco a causa de la tristeza.

No quieres una vida sin él, no la concibes. Tu cuerpo —irónicamente— lo reclama como al agua, esencial para mantenerse en funcionamiento. Todo tu ser suplica que lo detengas, que lo hagas cambiar de parecer.

Tu existencia lo reclama casi con egoísmo, quieres su felicidad pero no entiendes por qué no puede ser contigo —si tu vida le pertenece—.

— _No somos compatibles._

 _«No es cierto.»_

— _No serás feliz conmigo._

 _«Nada podría hacerla más feliz.»_

— _Y yo no lo seré jamás contigo._

 _«¿Por qué?»_

— _Lo siento, Juvia. Simplemente no sucederá._

Y los fragmentos de tu ya partido corazón, vuelven a desmoronarse ante la reiteración masoquista del discurso homicida en tu mente.

¿Acaso fue tu insistencia? ¿Lo presionaste?

¿Acaso fue el obsequio que con tanto amor escogiste? ¿No era adecuado?

¿Acaso… no fue suficiente? ¿Tú no fuiste suficiente?

Nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás. Podrás cambiar tus ropas, tu cabello y hasta tu modo de actuar, pero no puedes cambiar lo que eres y siempre serás. Eres la mujer de la lluvia, aquella que acarrea consigo la miseria; alguien solitario e indigno de amor.

Alguien que no es merecedor de la magnificencia del sol.

Por eso tu astro ahora se hace distante, tanto que su luz ya no es capaz de alumbrar tus tinieblas y las nubes grises se forman sobre tu cabeza, dispuestas a darle compañía a tu nueva soledad.

No sabes cuando, pero tus rodillas ceden; te caes al sucio suelo y tus uñas se entierran en la tierra, mientras un único grito desgarrador se escapa de tu garganta haciéndolo detenerse en su trayectoria.

El mundo se paraliza, la tierra detiene rotación y traslación. Una chispa de esperanza se enciende en tus orbes zafiro y tus labios tiemblan, casi deseosos de sonreír.

Él voltea, gira su cuerpo y te observa llenandote de vida por un instante —porque ese es el poder que tiene sobre ti—, pero cierra sus ojos y es como si apagara las luces y te dejara varada en la completa oscuridad.

 _«No.»_

Gira sobre sus pasos y vuelve a darte la espalda.

 _«Por favor, no..»_

Y nuevamente inicia su andar, ampliando la distancia entre ambos y llevándose tus deseos de vivir en su bolsillo.

La lluvia empieza a caer, de principio como una suave llovizna que acaricia tu rostro y mimetiza tus lágrimas, pero pronto se intensifica y te ves perdida entre la tormenta, incapaz de divisar el más mínimo rastro de su figura.

Se fue.

Se fue y te dejó sola.

Se marchó y consigo se llevó tu alma, volviéndote nada más que un recipiente vacío.

Se marchó y con su ausencia volvió la lluvia, porque el cielo llora las lágrimas que tú no puedes. Porque el dolor es tanto, que tu pequeño cuerpo no alcanza para expresarlo.

Porque lo amas, lo amaste desde el primer momento y no tienes dudas de que siempre lo harás. Porque él es el dueño de tus cielos despejados, él es tu sol.

Pero la mujer de la lluvia, no es digna de tanto esplendor.

.

.

—777—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.

 ***** Por cierto, escogí no concretar aún —aunque el Gale lo haré para esta semana seguramente— las otras dos peticiones, debido a que tratan directamente con el manga y no e gusta ir en su contra u.u


	2. But what it's yours, always come back

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este fic participa en el reto: Cumplir la petición del foro Cannon Island.

La canción es: You are my sunshine - Johnny Cash.

 **Advertencias:** Me he ido de tema y debo hacerme cargo. Yo solo quería hacerlos felices(?. Leer bajo completa discreción xD

 **Notas de Autora:** Han pasado 84 años. Yo quería terminarlo en tres capítulos, pero conociéndome dije: DEBES HACERLO EN DOS. O nunca terminarás :x No es lo que esperaba, tampoco lo que buscaba. La canción y la idea se ha quedado bastante perdida y si alguien lo lee, seguro deberá buscarlas con un poquito más de atención.

Lo quería corto, que Juvia no debiera sufrir demasiado esa ausencia y Gray pudiera regresar de una vez. ¡Ninguno quería estar separado! y yo ya no podía tenerlos así. **Mi Ise bonita** , espero que te guste pese a lo improvisado que terminó.

 **Don't take my sunshine away.**

—But what it's yours, always come back—

.

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray."_

 _._

 _._

Su nombre sale de sus labios en un grito; un alarido lastimoso que desgarra su garganta y la arrastra a la consciencia. Se yergue de un golpe y no es capaz de evitar el recitado de su nombre en cada uno de los agitados sollozos que la acompañan.

Duele, realmente duele. Cada bocanada de aire que se atora en su garganta quema como vapor hirviendo y el aire que no llega a sus pulmones se instala en su pecho, aplastando con su presión a su ya afligido corazón.

Siente que se ahoga, pero es incapaz de luchar contra el océano de sentimientos que la agobian. Sus manos se hallan prensadas en las sábanas humedecidas por su transpiración y toma todo su esfuerzo convencerse a sí misma de que se halla en su cuarto y todo no ha pasado de un pesadilla.

 _Una horrible y desesperante pesadilla._

E incluso asimilarlo, no hace en absoluto su agonía menos real.

¿Por qué ha soñado eso? Quiere racionalizar lo vivido, lo necesita. Necesita algo que ayude a mitigar el vacío que duele en su pecho y revive en su mente el nefasto recuerdo de sus sueños.

Palmea su rostro, toda fibra de su ser aún tiembla pero se empuja lejos de su cama y disfruta el frío del suelo contrastar contra sus plantas desnudas, aferrándose a esa sensación como si de su cable a tierra se tratase.

Se coloca en pie y avanza hasta el baño con pasos lentos, el vértigo aún la inunda por el brusco despertar pero sus sentidos parecen volver a activarse lentamente cuando las gotas de agua hacen contacto con su piel. Su elemento la revitaliza, trae consigo la calma que tan desesperadamente necesita.

 _«Solo fue sueño.»_

Gray no se iría a ningún lugar.

.

.

—¡¿Cómo que se ha ido? —había escuchado los gritos de Natsu desde la entrada, y aunque su jaqueca aumentaba con tanto alboroto, también sabía que donde fuera que estuvieran aquellos tres, estaría Gray—. ¡Ese maldito!

—B-buenos días —saluda al acercarse.

Mirajane le da la bienvenida, pero el pelirrosa no parece percatarse de su presencia en tanto continúa cuestionando a la albina.

—Buenos días, Juvia —las sonrisas de Erza y Lucy no tardan en aparecer— ¿desayunas? —asiente en respuesta y toma asiento en su mesa, a pocos pasos de la barra donde la discusión no parece llegar a su fin.

—¡¿A dónde se fue?! —algunos cubren sus oídos, aunque no Lucy. Ella solo deja caer su mentón sobre su palma y gruñe.

Y si Juvia conoce a la rubia, sabe que ciertamente hace bastante que ha estado presenciado los quejidos de su compañero.

—¡Ya déjalo, Natsu! —las dos chicas del equipo hablan en unísono y Juvia casi sonríe ante la escena.

—No. ¡Somos un equipo!

 _¿Un equipo?_

Sus ojos zafiro recorren con ligereza el lugar, confirmando una ausencia. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

—Los integrantes de un equipo pueden tomar misiones separados, Natsu —las palabras de Erza confirman sus sospechas.

—¿A dónde ha ido Gray-sama? —cuestiona sin preámbulos. Hasta el momento había pensado que nada más no había llegado aún, pero ahora la discusión comienza a ganar sentido.

—Tomó una misión esta mañana.

—Oh —pudo sentir su corazón latir en sus oídos y luego detenerse abruptamente.

—Pero volverá pronto, era algo sencillo —Mira se acerca a la mesa y con ella el Dragon Slayer, quien solo se de caer sobre la silla con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

—Estúpido Gray —se queja por lo bajo.

Las quejas y una conversación continúan su curso frente a ella, pero la maga no puede captar más que fragmentos de la misma. Algo sobre una renta, alguna que otra queja e incluso las voces de Erza y Mirajane —quienes habían estado más cerca de ella— en la lejanía. Pareciera que el mundo se silencia poco a poco y pronto las palabras que apenas había llegado a escuchar con claridad al ingresar al gremio, parecen ganar nitidez.

 _«¿A dónde se fue?»_

Y poco a poco las imágenes de su sueño se cuelan sin permiso por su mente.

 _«Por favor no deje a Juvia.»_

 _«Juvia…»_

—¡Juvia! —el llamado de su nombre la regresa de su averno, para encontrarse con las miradas persistentes a su alrededor—. Juvia —ahora confirma que era Erza quien había hablado—, ¿nos estás escuchando?

Duda— N-no. Lo siento.

La mayor de las Strauss mueve su cabeza en negación y le sonríe con amplitud, casi menguando el dolor en su pecho con la dulzura de su gesto. _Solo casi._

—Le decía a los chicos que Gray no fue lejos, a unos pocos kilómetros de la ciudad —Mira parece entender a la perfección aquello que angustia a la maga de agua—. Seguro volverá en la mañana.

Juvia asiente, aun si con su gesto no puede engañar nada más que a Natsu, y las tres mujeres parecen leerla con facilidad. Es una preocupación suya y así lo prefiere, no es su deseo incomodar.

Se coloca en pie lentamente, como si buscara con su sigilo camuflar su partida entre los murmullos matutinos, pero una vez más sus planes se ven frustrados cuando sienta el peso de las miradas de sus amigos en su espalda.

—Juvia, ¿no vas a desayunar? —y ella finge una sonrisa.

—Juvia no tienes apetito —en otro momento, hubiera partido igualmente, buscado una excusa para apartarse y lamer sus heridas como un animal herido, pero no esta vez—, p-pero, podría probar algo de pastel —y finge haberse puesto en pie para ayudar a la albina. Sabe que los alegra, lo ve en la mirada conforme de las dos mujeres mayores.

No quiere preocuparlos, no quiere hacerlos parte de una preocupación infundada pero que la ha estado persiguiendo desde su despertar. No obstante, no tomó más que una pregunta hacerla entender que tampoco quiere estar sola, que anhela las risas y la calidez reunida dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Que quiere abrazarse a la esencia del gremio que es la de él también— _y aislarse del frío que trae la idea de su ausencia._

 _Gray-sama no tardará._

.

.

La misión tomó menos de la mitad del tiempo estimado, o quizá él simplemente se esmeró el doble en concretarla.

Camina con prisa, instintos que desconoce guían sus piernas en lo que reconoce ser el camino al gremio y su mente no deja de cuestionarse el por qué. ¿Por qué no a su casa? _¿Por qué no a descansar?_ Podría hacer el informe en la mañana. ¿Por qué desde el momento que puso su primer pie fuera de Magnolia sintió el deseo visceral de regresar?

Está inquieto, lo sabe aunque su persona destile serenidad.

Lo sintió en la noche, lo recuerda. No pudo dormir y por eso en la mañana quiso tomar la primera misión disponible y distraer su mente.

Pésima elección.

 _«Dicen que las personas pierden en el sueño por estarse paseando en sueños ajenos.»_

Eso había dicho Mirajane esa mañana y una parte de él ahora culpaba a esa mujer por el peso de sus delirios. No le fue difícil imaginar en los sueños de quien lo había insinuado presente y aunque se lo negó el día entero, ya no puede evitar cuestionarse si no fue ese comentario el desencadenante de su malestar.

En la soledad de la noche, casi se permite una mueca conforme, el regocijo de saberse presente en la mente de la maga incluso en la intimidad de sus sueños. No obstante, por razones que desconoce no ha sido capaz de disipar la sensación de vacío que lo ha perseguido desde su brusco despertar.

Desconoce de qué se trata, de haber sido algo referente al gremio ya lo hubiera sabido, pero su cuerpo se siente pesado incluso ahora y la opresión en su garganta no se siente como el resfrío que en algún momento pensó estar incubando.

Hace sus ideas a un lado cuando avista la fachada de su destino y suspira aliviado, casi feliz de hallarse en casa, aunque no se siente así cuando entra.

Es tarde y lo sabe, supuso que pocos estarían todavía en el lugar, pero la visión de un silencioso y casi abandonado Fairy Tail es aún algo pocas veces visto por él.

Mirajane se halla limpiando un par de jarras, mientras Elfman da orden a algunas de las mesas con ayuda de Lisanna, algún que otro ebrio rezagado ronca aún sobre los bancos, pero incluso los viejos de siempre parecen haber cogido decencia e ido a dormir en sus casas con sus familias.

 _Extraño_ , pero no algo que sea de su incumbencia.

—¡Gray! —puede notar la sorpresa en la albina mayor—. No te esperábamos hasta mañana. ¿Ha salido todo bien?

Su recibimiento alerta a algunos de su presencia, pero él solo asiente en afirmación y saludo, esbozando una mueca cansada a las felicitaciones de Elfman sobre _ser un hombre_ por concretar su misión antes de lo esperado.

Se dirige a la barra, no desea incomodar pero llegado tan lejos su cuerpo reclama una bebida fría y quizá, algo de compañía.

—Luces cansado —de tratarse de Natsu, lo golpearía. Pero Mirajane no destaca más que lo obvio. Culpa a su extraño humor del día por la sensación de decepción que invadió su cuerpo al ingresar al gremio luego de haberlo anhelado un día entero, y maldice su suerte, porque ahora finalmente el cansancio parece estarle cobrando factura y se halla ahí, en lugar de la comodidad de su casa—. Creo que esta noche si dormirás.

Lo duda, pero al menos la albina se divierte con su propio comentario.

Mirajane se aleja y él permanece para acabar con su bebida, y observar por aburridos minutos el fondo de su jarra vacía. Irónicamente, el movimiento circular de su muñeca al mecer el recipiente lo mantiene tan absorto que apenas si escucha cuando ella comenta sobre aquellos que habían estado esperando su regreso o más precisamente la maga que había estado sentada en esa misma silla hasta muy tarde, con la esperanza de su regreso.

Harto de su propia actitud se coloca en pie, agradece y está dispuesto a marcharse cuando su pie golpea algo que no había notado antes allí y distingue al chocar contra el suelo como una sombrilla rosa y llamativa.

 _Una que reconocería en cualquier lugar._

—Oh —la Strauss menor llega a su lado—, Juvia debió olvidarla. ¡Qué bueno que la encontraras, Gray! Así no olvidaré regresársela.

Y sabe que viven en el mismo lugar, por eso le extraña que sus manos se prensen alrededor de la sombrilla cuando la albina intenta tomarla, sorprendiéndola. O más aún, sorprendiéndolo a él mismo con su acción.

Aunque lejos de molestarla, Lisanna parece conforme con su acción.

—Puedes llevársela tú si quieres —una sonrisa rápidamente se posa sobre los labios de la chica—, no creo que Erza te permita entrar, pero seguramente Juvia se sentirá muy emocionada.

 _¿Debería?_ También podría alcanzársela al gremio el día siguiente, aunque esa idea lo hace sentir egoísta, al pensarla quizá caminar bajo lluvia por su capricho de ser él la persona que se la devuelva.

 _¿Y por qué quiere ser él de todas formas?_ La falta de sueño seguro comenzaba a pesarle.

El fuerte estallido de un rayo silencia sus pensamientos, haciendo incluso los cristales de las ventanas vibrar y a más de uno levantar sus cabezas de las mesas, como si de un toque de queda se tratara.

—Parece que volverá a llover —comenta Elfman y cuando el moreno está a punto a entregar la sombrilla a Lisanna, escucha una voz — _su voz_ — al anunciar su regreso al gremio.

—¿Juvia?

—Mira-san, Juvia olvidó… —no alcanza a finalizar su frase al verlo. Enmudece, petrificada con sus labios a medio abrir.

Gray la observa sorprendido, nadie esperaba verla de nuevo tan tarde, pero ciertamente él lo esperaba menos. El mago se yergue, camina hacia ella y no sabe si es que se silenció el mundo o quizá los demás hacen respeto a ese momento y no emiten palabra.

No le importa, tampoco.

Finalmente siente que de algún modo aquella extraña sensación que le hizo compañía todo el día, se disipa.

—¿Cuándo volvió Gray-sama? —la maga pestañea y cae en cuenta de su cuestión— E-es decir… J-Juvia, ella, ella lo estuvo esperando hoy y… —sus mejillas arden ante la mirada de su amado tan firmemente puesta sobre ella, pero su pecho se llena de dicha, feliz de finalmente poder aplacar la angustia que ensombreció su día.

Gray está ahí. Gray, finalmente está ahí.

Respira hondo y con la sonrisa que sus labios tan fervientemente estuvieron añorando esbozar luego de tantas horas de agonía, lo dice:

—Bienvenido, Gray-sama.

Sus palabras lo sorprenden, pero graciosamente dentro de él puede sentir que eso era lo que había estado esperando. Y no lo dirá, pero agradece realmente haber regresado y ser capaz de escucharlas. No de cualquiera, y si de _ella_.

—Estoy de vuelta.

Puede sentirse genuinamente feliz ante la emoción que emana la chica frente a él por su simple presencia, y su orgullo se alza, consciente de que esa mirada soñadora únicamente le es dirigida a él. No obstante, su rostro entero se siente arder ante el recordatorio de que no son los únicos presentes.

—Pensé que ya estarías en Fairy Hills, Juvia —comenta la menor de las Strauss—, Gray iba a llevarte tu sombrilla.

Y aunque Juvia no lo ve, Gray si puede ver a la albina guiñar su ojo, haciendo obvias sus intenciones.

Quiere decir que no, pero no puede. No cuando la ilusión parece haberse incrementando en las facciones de Juvia.

—¿Gray-sama iba a llevarle su sombrilla a Juvia?

 _No._

—Bueno…

¿No? Al diablo, si iba a hacerlo y lo sabe.

—Algo así —busca restarle importancia—. Pensé que podrías necesitarla.

Juvia ríe y una vez más su pecho se siente extraño. _Lleno._ Juvia es realmente la viva imagen de su nombre, como las gotas de agua mojan todo a su alrededor cuando las nubes desbordan, ella los empapa a todos con su felicidad cuando su pecho rebosa de la misma.

Y Juvia está feliz, todos pueden notarlo.

Ella podría decirle que es una maga de agua y que aún bajo una lluvia torrencial ella podría protegerse haciendo uso de su magia, pero pensarlo preocupado por ella, incluso ante una situación tan pequeña, simplemente se lo impide.

Está feliz. _Es feliz._

Es todo lo que necesitaba para enviar su pesadilla al olvido.

—Ara ara, se viene una gran tormenta y es tarde. Gray, ¿por qué no acompañas a Juvia a casa? Si llueve, _podrían compartir la sombrilla._

—Gra-Gray-sama no tiene que… —no le queda de camino a su casa y lo sabe, no quiere incomodarlo pero él niega.

—No tengo inconveniente.

Aún si no hubiera sombrilla, la lluvia jamás le había molestado de todas formas.

—Entonces arreglado —sentencia Lisanna, y responde al saludo de Juvia, quien se despide todos con entusiasmo y corre para andar lado a lado con su amado, quien se adelanta.

—Quizá deberíamos terminar e ir yendo también —sugiriere Elfman, pero es silenciado por dos pares de orbes muy azules.

—Déjalos que se adelanten —susurró su hermana mayor.

Aún si se desprende un aguacero, ese instante le pertenece a aquellos dos. Y a juzgar por como la maga se aferra al moreno por su brazo y ese no la aparta, sino que se relaja y parecen disfrutar de una conversación, sabe que el próximo día será mucho mejor.

 _«No más días grises para esos dos.»_

Estando juntos, era muy clara la solución.

.

—2.590—

—Gracias por leer—

¿Críticas?

.

.

Gracias a **Nymus** , **Iseki** , **Dora** , **Fer** y **Yaz** por sus reviews. La verdad es que cuando pensé el primer cap, escuchaba esta canción e incluso ahora estaba en mi mente, quizá por eso no logré darle el fluff que merecía. Who knows.

Gracias por su apoyo!


End file.
